pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Arm Down
An Arm Down is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 12/20/2019. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel travel a secluded section of Cinnabar Island, with black sand and rock beaches. Hazel is fuming. Hazel: That Lila! She infuriates me so much! To think she sabotaged your gym battle like that! Sorrel: At least you managed to obtain a rematch. And Blaine dealt with the situation levelheadedly if you ask me. Violet: Blaine had ordered me to return following a few days of training. Therefore I shall work with my team in order to get stronger. The group heads towards the beach, as Sorrel notices a shell lying out. Sorrel: Huh? Isn’t this? Sorrel inspects the shell, as Torkoal pops out and stretches its body. Torkoal: (Yawning) Tor! Sorrel: Oh cool! A Torkoal! Torkoal: Tor? Sorrel pulls out some berries from his bag, offering them to Torkoal. Torkoal sniffs them then eats them greedily. Sorrel then pets it. Hazel: Okay I give. What’s so cool about that? Violet: Torkoal are known for being coal powered. Sorrel: It’ll be like having my own forge for making prosthetics! I won’t have to borrow Oricorio and I make the material that much more malleable. Torkoal, would you be interested in coming with me? Torkoal: Tor? Sorrel pulls out a Pokéball, holding it out. Torkoal sniffs it then eats it. Torkoal spits it back out, nudging it away with its head. The Pokéball opens and sucks Torkoal in. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Sorrel: I caught a Torkoal! Hazel: Seriously?! I wish I could catch a Pokémon that easily! The last two times I’d either battled or been chased. End Scene The group is having a picnic on the beach, all the Pokémon out. Eevee and Aipom share food from a bowl while Oricorio sucks on red nectar. Teddiursa, Tyrogue and Bounsweet have their own food bowls. Aron feasts on iron while Torkoal eats coal that Sorrel had gathered. Relicanth swims through the ocean, filter feeding. Hazel and Sorrel eat sandwiches while Violet slowly nibbles on an Oran Berry. Hazel: Still don’t see how you survive off such little food. Violet: By consistently eating limited calories, the body slowly becomes accustomed to surviving on the least amount necessary. The Major desired to mimic the Pokémon Medicham which could go one berry a month. That is unsustainable in humans however, therefore one berry a day is how little I can go on. Hazel: But don’t you miss the taste of other food? Violet: I never developed an affiliated taste for anything. Hazel: Okay, okay. I get it. You’re an inhuman creature that defies the laws of physics. Violet: I don’t know how that pertains to this situation. Sorrel: Let it go, Hazel. You’re not going to get anything more out of her. Hazel: Fine! Teddiursa stuffs its face, double fisting the food. Tyrogue watches as he glances back down at his residual end. Tyrogue goes over to Violet, eager to go. Tyrogue: Tyrogue ty! Violet: You wish to train, correct? Tyrogue nods his head, Violet standing up. Violet: Very well. We shall need a sparring practice. Sorrel: I’ll do it. I want to try out Torkoal. Hazel: Good. (Takes another bite) You two dish it out. Violet and Tyrogue stand on one side while Sorrel and Torkoal stand on the other side. Sorrel: Torkoal! Flamethrower! Violet: Mach Punch. Torkoal breathes Flamethrower as Tyrogue rolls to the side and dodges. Tyrogue charges forward with a glowing blue fist. Sorrel: Iron Defense! Torkoal withdraws into its shell, it shimmering like iron. Tyrogue punches the shell, Tyrogue recoiling and shaking his hand out. Sorrel: Now use Flamethrower again! Torkoal pops out and breathes Flamethrower, knocking Tyrogue back. Tyrogue’s eyes sharpen as he bends down low in a battle stance. Violet: Mach Punch. Sorrel: Iron Defense! Tyrogue speeds forward again, as Torkoal withdraws into its shell, deflecting Tyrogue. Tyrogue cries in frustration as he repeatedly punches into the sand. Violet’s blank expression is flustered. Violet: Tyrogue? What is happening? Tyrogue storms off, leaving every one confused. Eevee begins following after him, but Tyrogue glares her down. Eevee cowers and backs off. Hazel: He seems, frustrated. Violet: Frustrated? Sorrel: Angry. I think that all his battle experiences, since the accident, have led him to be angry at himself. He was used to winning and testing his strength. Now, he can’t even break through Torkoal’s defenses. To not be able to do something you could before weighs heavy on the mind. Violet: What should I do? Sorrel: (Exhales) I don’t know. Hazel: What about its prosthetic? Sorrel: Only if it wants to. Violet: We have the prosthetic? Sorrel: I do. Tyrogue sits on the beach, staring out to the ocean. Relicanth comes out of the water, approaching. Relicanth: Reli. Tyrogue and Relicanth converse for a bit, as Eevee catches up to them. Eevee joins into the conversation, as she holds out her prosthetic. Tyrogue inspects it, as Relicanth bellows at them. Eevee and Relicanth begin arguing, Tyrogue covering his ears with his left hand and right shoulder. Tyrogue eventually stands and yells, forcing both of them to be quiet. Violet walks into focus. Violet: Tyrogue? Tyrogue looks away, as Violet crouches down. She uses her mouth to tug her gloves off. Tyrogue stares at her prosthetic hands while Relicanth scoffs and dives back into the water. Violet: It took me a long time to function with these. It isn’t easy, or normal. There are many things I cannot do that I had done before, but I have adapted. I believe that you cannot continue as you were before. You have to change to match the new you. I will assist however I can. Tyrogue sulks, as Eevee goes back to Violet. Violet: Let us go back. The three make it back to the camp, the others waiting. Tyrogue gazes towards Sorrel, specifically focused on his bag. Tyrogue inhales and marches towards Sorrel. He holds his hand out, waiting for something. Tyrogue: Tyrogue. Sorrel: Huh? Violet: He is requesting the prosthetic. Sorrel: Oh. Oh! Are you sure, Tyrogue? (Tyrogue nods) In that case I’ll get it ready. Violet: Afterwards, we should have another practice battle with Torkoal. Sorrel: Definitely. Hazel: Why does Tyrogue want to try it all of a sudden? Violet: I saw Eevee and Relicanth arguing about it. Sorrel: Relicanth doesn’t seem to have adjusted to its image well. It probably was trying to convince it to not use a prosthetic while Eevee was probably in support of using one. Come on. I’ll get this set up. End Scene Tyrogue experiments with opening and closing its fist, irritated at the sight of it. Sorrel: We’ll start slow with it today. Let’s do just 15 minutes here. Preferably without activity but I know you want to battle. Tyrogue nods in appreciation as he takes his position with Violet. Torkoal munches on some coal before standing at the ready. Sorrel: Torkoal, use Flamethrower! Violet: Dodge and use Mach Punch. Tyrogue dodges the Flamethrower and dashes in swinging his right fist. Torkoal withdraws with Iron Defense as Mach Punch hits. The force of the impact causes Torkoal to skid backwards, then retracts. Tyrogue stares at the prosthetic fist as if uncertain. Violet: Tackle to Mach Punch. Tyrogue bends down low and runs forward, ramming Torkoal with Tackle. Torkoal is launched into the air. Sorrel: Torkoal, fall with Body Slam! Torkoal spreads its legs out as it falls belly first at Tyrogue. Tyrogue cocks his right fist back, hesitating. Torkoal slams into Tyrogue, pinning him to the ground. Tyrogue struggles to get up. Violet: It hesitated? Did it not want to use the fist? Tyrogue, lift and throw Torkoal off. Tyrogue grabs the edge of Torkoal’s shell with both hands, straining and bench pressing Torkoal into the air. Torkoal freaks as it flails its legs in the air. Tyrogue rolls forward and tosses Torkoal off. Torkoal lands on its feet. Tyrogue: (Strained) Ty. Hazel: Boys are so weird. If this was a female Pokémon I don’t think there’d be a problem. Sorrel: Tyrogue is trying to figure out how his image and persona intertwine. Violet: Tyrogue. Tyrogue turns back to Violet, who has a part of a smile forming. Violet: You are strong Tyrogue. That hand means nothing. You can be strong with or without it. Use whatever strength you have in your battle. Tyrogue: (Enthusiastic) Ty! Tyrogue faces Torkoal, who blows off black smoke with excitement. Tyrogue pounds his prosthetic fist into his left hand, glowing blue. His body morphs and grows, his residual end expanding and shattering the attaching section of the prosthetic. Sorrel: It broke?! Tyrogue’s evolution finishes as he takes a boxing stance. Hitmonchan jabs his left fist forward in rapid succession, doing a cross with his right residual end, then a hook swing with his left. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Hazel: Whoa! What just happened? Violet: Evolution. It evolved and developed. Hitmonchan, Mach Punch. Sorrel: (Frantic) Quick use Iron Defense! Torkoal withdraws with Iron Defense moments before Hitmonchan punches it. Torkoal is sent flying into the air, screaming. Sorrel: Flamethrower! Torkoal breathes Flamethrower down, Hitmonchan quick stepping out of the way of the fire. Torkoal lands as Hitmonchan stares it down. Sorrel: Go for Body Slam! Violet: Mach Punch. Torkoal leaps and falls at Hitmonchan, who swings Mach Punch. Torkoal flies back defeated. Sorrel: Incredible! (He helps Torkoal up) That was a great battle Torkoal. Torkoal: (Tired) Tor. Hazel: Wow, Hitmonchan is so much stronger now! You can hardly tell that he has, you know. Hitmonchan looks to his residual end, scoffing as he stands proudly. Violet: You were wonderful Hitmonchan. This will be a new beginning for you. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Main Events * Sorrel catches a Torkoal. * Tyrogue decides to use the prosthetic hand again. * Tyrogue evolves into Hitmonchan, making the prosthetic hand obsolete. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Sorrel * Hazel Pokémon * Tyrogue (Violet's, evolves) * Hitmonchan (Violet's, newly evolved) * Eevee (Violet's) * Relicanth (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's) * Torkoal (Sorrel's, newly caught) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Aron (Sorrel's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's) Trivia * Sorrel captures a Torkoal to use as a forge for his metal work. Originally him catching it would've been its own episode but it was reduced down due to limited content. ** Torkoal was chosen due to no other major trainer in the Pokémon Tales franchise owning one up to this point. * Tyrogue faces the dilemma between his idea of his own image and his functionality in his desired tasks. Ultimately he chose functionality. * Tyrogue evolved into Hitmonchan due to it being the evolutionary form most impacted by losing a hand. Both Hitmonlee and Hitmontop would not have their battle styles as affected. * This episode marks Hitmonchan's first major win under Violet's ownership. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc